


clothes off, sakusa

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Royalty AU, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto, jerking off, mentions of oral sex, prince bokuto, sakusa is a brat, switch sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: “Geez, ‘Kaashi. You need to move closer or else I might die from running.” He panted, taking in the silence only once he finished talking. No one answered him, and the office was dead silent. He furrowed his brows and moved his head. Wasn’t Akaashi there?As he stood straight and scanned the whole chamber with his eyes, they stopped at the desk and widened.Oh.Akaashi was very much there, staring at the prince with horror in his eyes, sprawled across the desk with only his white button shirt covering his naked body. He was gripping the wood of the desk tightly, and there was salvia on his chin, hair messy and lips swollen, red marks all over his neck and chest.“B-bokuto-san.” Akaashi stuttered, his voice a little pitched and panicked, as he tried to move up from the desk.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	clothes off, sakusa

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in with a jar of holy water*
> 
> welcome to bible study, we all are children of jesus
> 
> day 025: quill

“Get Miya and Hinata to me” He said, moving into his chambers quickly. Konoha nodded and left him, almost running across the hallway. Bokuto went to his desk, squeezing the note from Kuroo in his hand. He was unable to leave the palace on his own and the best thing he could do was sending his best people to help Kuroo with the problems on the road. 

It didn’t take even two minutes before the chamber door opened and Konoha marched in, along Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou - two of three best knights assigned for prince Bokuto.

“Your highness.” Miya said and bowed with Hinata following a mere second after him. 

“We don’t have time for it. I need you two to take the fastest horses and solve something for me.” Bokuto waved his hand to let them know to  _ stop  _ bowing to him and then passed them the note from Kuroo Tetsurou, the prince of Nekoma. 

They skimmed the note and then nodded, knowing what they had to do. Bokuto trusted them with it, so he wasn’t even worried about explaining stuff to them. The point was to bring Kuroo to the palace, safe and steady. 

“Yer highness, should we bring Sakusa with us?” Miya asked, before leaving and Bokuto hummed.

“I need at least one good knight there along with Konoha, so no. You two are enough to get over it.” Koutarou avoided looking at Konoha because he was sure if he saw at least a ghost of that stupid smile of his, he would stab him with his sword. That was a no-no. 

Both Hinata and Miya bowed again and then left the chamber, Konoha leaving just behind them. Bokuto exhaled.

He knew he had around three minutes before Akaashi Keiji walked into his chambers like he  _ owned  _ the place. He tried to think of an explanation, deciding that showing him the note would be the best decision. 

Bokuto Koutarou was a prince. The only son of the king of Fukurodani; the heir of the throne; the  _ star,  _ as Akaashi liked to call him when they were younger. He was suited for that role. People liked him, he was good at politics. Even if he had problems with something, he had Akaashi on his side. 

Akaashi Keiji was a strategist one year younger than Bokuto himself. They grew up together and since Bokuto can remember Akaashi was always smarter and better at some things, able to bring the best out of Bokuto. He made serious decisions only with Akaashi and as far as he was able to tell it was worth it.

The door opened just like Bokuto predicted, and Akaashi Keiji walked inside, with Sakusa Kiyoomi on his right.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started, keeping his voice steady “would you mind telling me what’s happening?”

“Your highness.” Sakusa said quietly, bowing his head.

Sakusa was Akaashi’s age and Bokuto never saw anyone move with a sword like Sakusa did. When they first gave him a wooden stick to train with, Sakusa Kiyoomi acted like he was  _ born  _ to hold a sword, catching up quickly and overcoming his master in half a year. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was the best Bokuto had, and along with Akaashi made him feel  _ invincible.  _

“I was delivered a note from prince Kuroo,” he started explaining, walking closer to give Akaashi the note. The male took it and furrowed his brows “turns out he met some  _ problems  _ on the road, twenty miles in front of the capital. I sent Hinata and Miya there.”

“Is it serious enough to sent both of them there?” Sakusa asked, keeping his straight posture.

“I don’t  _ care  _ if it’s serious enough. Kuroo is my friend, a prince, and a  _ guest.  _ When we invite someone we provide them safety, Sakusa.” He hissed, turning back to his desk.

“Excuse him, Bokuto-san. You know he gets angry when you don’t send him out.” Akaashi said softly, folding the note from Kuroo.

“I’m not sending him out because he’s needed  _ here  _ and he should be happy about it. If he wasn’t, he would be getting ready to war with my father.” He could feel Sakusa rolling his eyes at his words, yet decided not to comment on it.

If there was anyone he let be  _ rude  _ to him, it would be Sakusa Kiyoomi. He didn’t know why. He didn’t have time to think about it.

“When are we expecting prince Kuroo?” Akaashi asked, changing the topic.

“Well, I believe Hinata and Miya can get over with problems in an hour, so Kuroo should be there by dinner. Great time to talk with him about war matters.” Bokuto scowled, the exhaustion from two previous weeks splashing on him like someone had poured it over his head.

He knew Akaashi must have felt the same. They spent the previous two weeks trying to contact prince Kuroo and prince Oikawa from Seijoh kingdom and make sure it was possible to stop Bokuto’s father from going to war with  _ Seijoh.  _ Which was stupid, because they were friends for a long time, yet the king found his friendship with Shiratorizawa kingdom more vulnerable. 

Bokuto didn’t want to pick up his father’s mess once he became the king. He was close with Oikawa and he was close with Kuroo, so war with Seijoh wasn’t even an option, and he needed to do anything he could to make his father stop. They have been brainstorming every single possibility with Akaashi for days and nights, with Sakusa hovering over them and making sure none of them passed out from exhaustion. 

“We have a plan, Bokuto-san. If it won’t work, which I doubt, we have another one. We even have plan G. We’re ready for every possibility, my prince.” 

Bokuto exhaled.

“I know, ‘Kaashi. I know, but I’m so damn stressed that what I… what  _ we  _ worked on for years would waste because of that war.” He walked over to the window and pressed his forehead to the glass, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew how tense was his body. He felt like he had iron bricks attached to each of his hands, dragging him down. He wanted to lay down, fall asleep, and  _ rest,  _ easing the tension in his muscles.

“You already talked with prince Oikawa. From what we know, knight Iwaizumi is rushing over there behind your father’s back, to meet with you and prince Kuroo and negotiate. I’m sure the three of you, with Akaashi and Kenma, will figure it out.” said Sakusa slowly, shifting in the place he stood.

Bokuto turned to look at both of them. Somewhere a year before he was way too busy to notice anything besides their abilities, yet one night, when he was drinking sake with Kuroo, they sorta had a conversation over how gorgeous both Akaashi and Sakusa were. “ _ They are? _ ” Bokuto asked then, and Kuroo chuckled at him, calling him blind. Since then, he started paying more attention to them, finding comfort in sliding his eyes over their features. 

“I would have been dead without both of you, I swear.” He whined, pressing a hand over his temples. Akaashi sighed, and Sakusa chuckled, and then he felt a warm presence right behind him, holding his arms and dragging them away from his face.

“We all know it’s not true. Our prince is clever and strong on his own, we’re only helping a little.” Sakusa mumbled behind him, moving his hands to his back. “Your highness, you’re so  _ tense.  _ Doesn’t it hurt?” 

It started six months before. 

_ Bokuto was running, which was inappropriate for his status, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed Akaashi, he had an amazing idea and he needed Akaashi to hear it. He was panting, running from one end of the palace to the other, and making a mental note to talk to Akaashi about moving his chambers closer to Bokuto’s. It was a burden and a waste of time to run that much.  _

_ He looked at the closest clock. It was after the lunch break so he was sure Akaashi was in his office. If he wasn’t with Bokuto, it was the only place he could be at. Bokuto could worry about it if Akaashi wasn’t there, but as he grabbed the knob and marched inside, placing his hands on his knees and trying to steady his breathing, he couldn’t think of Akaashi not being there. _

_ “Geez, ‘Kaashi. You need to move closer or else I might die from running.” He panted, taking in the silence only once he finished talking. No one answered him, and the office was dead silent. He furrowed his brows and moved his head. Wasn’t Akaashi there? _

_ As he stood straight and scanned the whole chamber with his eyes, they stopped at the desk and widened.  _

_ Oh. _

_ Akaashi was very much there, staring at the prince with horror in his eyes, sprawled across the desk with only his white button shirt covering his naked body. He was gripping the wood of the desk tightly, and there was salvia on his chin, hair messy and lips swollen, red marks all over his neck and chest. _

_ “B-bokuto-san.” Akaashi stuttered, his voice a little pitched and panicked, as he tried to move up from the desk. _

_ Well, this wasn’t a good idea, because when he moved his hips trying to stop himself for embarrassing himself more, he fell back down with a moan, and only then Bokuto looked behind Akaashi. _

_ There was the best of Bokuto’s knights, the one who usually wore a mask of indifference, who didn’t cast Akaashi Keiji even a glance in Bokuto’s presence, the one and only person allowed to be rude to Bokuto Koutarou.  _

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi was holding Akaashi’s hips in his hands, standing behind him naked, exposing the various scars on his body, panting and watching Bokuto with the same expression Akaashi did.  _

_ Well, and he was balls deep inside of Bokuto’s sweet strategist and childhood friend. _

_ “Oh. I don’t think you guys are supposed to have sex during work hours.” He said numbly, feeling red creep onto his cheeks as he moved his eyes away from the naked two, gluing them onto the carpet under his feet. The carpet was nice. Expensive. Red. Fluffy, kinda, and was it some gold here and there? What was on this carpet? It was weird.  _

_ “Your highness, we work twenty-four hours seven days a week. We have to be there every time you need us, there are no working hours here.” Sakusa said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. Like he wasn’t fucking Akaashi at all. _

_ Sakusa was fucking Akaashi. _

_ Oh dear lord, Bokuto gulped. This wasn’t what he was expecting to happen, and maybe he should just move and leave, let them finish and then come back, but his feet were glued to that weird, red and expensive carpet on the floor. _

_ “Well, right. At least you could have let me know you were busy.” He choked out, forcing himself not to glance at the two, who had to feel uncomfortable.  _

_ “Bokuto-san, what we were supposed to say? ‘I’m sorry your highness, but can you give us around two hours off because we need to ease the sexual tension between us?’” Akaashi asked, his voice breaking a couple of times making shivers run down Bokuto’s spine. _

_ “Or rather ‘sorry, your highness, but I can’t provide you safety for a while, because I plan to fuck with your strategist?’” Sakusa mocked. Bokuto wasn’t sure how he was able to stay calm during this situation, yet after a second he heard him hiss, so Akaashi probably didn’t like it either. _

_ “Well, yes. From now on, please inform me about your little escapades. I’m going, I already forgot what I wanted to say. Sorry.” He stumbled over his words and rushed out, closing the door behind him and inhaling a shaky breath.  _

_ Before he walked away, he could hear one last moan from Akaashi’s mouth. _

✱✱✱

_ Living after that was a nightmare, especially when Sakusa made sure to let him know when, where, and how he planned to have sex with Akaashi. The knight seemed to take great satisfaction from the way Bokuto shifted in his seat and gulped, trying his best to stop the images from creating in his head.  _

_ It was painful, and he lost the count of the nights he spent complaining to Kuroo about it, who looked at him with amusement before finally asking if he was stupid. _

_ Apparently, Sakusa was doing it to tease him, and both Akaashi and he were just waiting for Bokuto to snap and do something about them fucking.  _

_ It made sense as he thought about it, recalling the times when Akaashi went to his chambers under stupid excuses with his shirt exposing his neck. Since that one-time Akaashi’s neck was always decorated with prints of Sakusa’s lips or fingers, and he couldn’t help but notice the way sometimes Akaashi winced while sitting or cleared his throat more than usual. _

_ Sakusa acted like a sly bitch, exposing a little bit more of his skin, licking his lips sometimes or leaving his hair messy in a way that allowed Bokuto to imagine the way Akaashi curled his fingers around them, tugging them harshly in different directions. _

_ “Sakusa is a brat,” Kuroo said, playing with his glass that night “and he’s trying to tease you enough for you to snap and put him in his place, Bo.” _

✱✱✱

_ It took him two more weeks before he finally had enough. Akaashi flinched as he dragged Sakusa by his neck and slammed him against the wall, glaring at the knight who only smirked at him, a silent dare in his eyes.  _

_ “You’ve been seriously playing on my nerves for a while now, Sakusa.” He said, low and dangerous, surprised he was even able to talk like that.  _

_ “Bokuto-san–” Akaashi started, but Bokuto moved his free hand. _

_ “Be  _ **_quiet_ ** _ , Akaashi. I’m not talking to you. Don’t you have any manners?” He clicked his tongue loudly, a sign of annoyance that seemed to shut Akaashi up. He focused on Sakusa again, adding a little bit of pressure to his hand. “You know I tried my best to ignore all the times you stepped off your line talking to your master about fucking someone like a cheap whore,” He started again, squeezing Sakusa’s throat tighter. He knew if Sakusa wanted, he could break free from his grasp. The fact that he stayed there and let Bokuto do everything he wanted was enough to make him smile a little. _

_ The smile was dangerous and nothing like his usual sunshine grin. His eyes were dark and fingers most likely leaving bruises on Sakusa’s neck, but he was sure Sakusa would wear them as proudly as he was showing Akaashi off for the past months.  _

_ “I stayed quiet when you were so unprofessional someone else would lose their head long ago no matter how skilled they would be. You act like we’re friends, Sakusa-kun. We’re  _ **_not_ ** _.” He pushed Sakusa down, making him kneel on the floor and gasp for air in his lungs. Not giving him a second of a break, he brought his hand into Sakusa’s black curls and tugged them hard, bending over his knight with a dangerous spark in his eyes. “I’m your prince, Sakusa. You’re just a mere knight. What gives you the idea that you have the right to talk to me like you were doing?” He dragged off, crouching next to the younger male. “I should just kill both you and Akaashi here and there.” _

_ “But you won’t.” Sakusa whispered, yet Bokuto could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes that he wasn’t sure about it.  _

_ “You want to bet about it, little knight?” He smiled, forcing Sakusa’s head back more. “Was it at least fun bragging about fucking Akaashi out of all the people here? Was it worth losing your life for a week or two of teasing?”  _

_ Sakusa stayed quiet, and Bokuto tugged harder. _

_ “Answer me when I talk to you, Sakusa.” _

_ “It was worth it, your highness. For once I managed to make you break.” The knight whispered, not easing the rage in Bokuto’s body. _

_ “I could seriously snap your neck in a half right now and then hang you in front of the palace for everyone to see.” He hissed. _

_ “Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi tried again and Bokuto could hear the edge in his voice. _

_ “You’re such a fucking brat Sakusa, I don’t know what should be better. Killing you slowly and making every knight in the palace watch or letting you stay there and fuck some sense into you.” _

_ He could feel the full-body shiver that went through Sakusa, as the knight sent him the most innocent eyes he probably could. _

_ “Honestly, I would prefer the second option, your highness.” _

_ Bokuto dragged Sakusa up by his hair and walked towards the bed, throwing the knight on the mattress.  _

_ “You stay there, and don’t you dare to fucking move, brat.” He hissed, watching as Sakusa leaned on his elbows, biting his bottom lip.  _

_ Akaashi stood in the middle of the room, not daring to move. His breath was shaking, and he shivered when Bokuto dragged his fingertips across his back.  _

_ “Say, ‘Kaashi. How was it to know I was watching the marks on you and listening to Sakusa’s bragging about how good sex with you is?” He whispered, and there was a small whimper falling out of lips. _

_ “A-arousing, Bokuto-san” the dark-haired male replied, letting his eyes fall shut.  _

_ “Such an obedient sweetheart.” The prince cooed, squeezing Akaashi’s jaw softly. _

_ “From what Sakusa was telling I would never take you for such a little whore, ‘Kaashi.” He mumbled, dragging his nose against Akaashi’s neck softly, and there was another shiver from the strategist. “And when you let Sakusa talk about you like that it made me feel almost invited to your little escapades, ‘Kaashi.”  _

_ “That’s… that’s kinda what we wanted, your highness.” Bokuto laughed softly, brushing away Akaashi’s soft hair from his face. _

_ “Really? Were you thinking about me when you were having sex with that brat?” He raised one brow, his body filled with satisfaction as Akaashi sighed softly, as the younger male found himself unable to answer, nodding his head softly.  _

_ Bokuto let his hand wander around Akaashi’s body, turning them around so Sakusa had a good view on the strategist. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Akaashi was working well with him, responding sweetly to his every touch, sighing softly whenever Bokuto touched him where it felt good.  _

_ “Bokuto-san, you don’t have to–” Akaashi tried to say, opening his eyes just slightly when Bokuto pushed his pants down with his briefs.  _

_ “Shh ‘Kaashi. Relax and enjoy it, unless you want me to stop, hm?” Akaashi shook his head slightly, arching his body in such a pretty way when Bokuto finally touched his cock. _

_ Soon, Akaashi’s head was on Bokuto’s arm and the prince was stealing kisses on his neck, maintaining eye contact with Sakusa, who listened for once and didn’t even move a muscle. Bokuto had to hold Akaashi up as he tugged on his sweet cock in a rhythm that seemed to take Akaashi’s breath away.  _

_ “Y-your highness” Akaashi moaned, closing his fingers around Bokuto’s arm that was holding him up. _

_ “That’s not my name, sweetheart.” The prince whispered, slowing his movements for a while, which made Akaashi whine in protest. “You know how you should call me, ‘Kaashi. There’s only one answer to it, darling.” _

_ There was a beat of silence and then Bokuto pressed his thumb to Akaashi’s head, circling it slightly. _

_ “Koutarou!” _

_ Bokuto grinned lazily, jerking Akaashi off faster as praise. Akaashi looked stunning like that, spine arched in such a pretty way under Bokuto’s hands, whimpering and moaning softly in a way that had Bokuto’s head go crazy. _

_ Maybe he would like it more if Akaashi was sprawled on his cock like that, but he still had one brat on the bed to teach a lesson too.  _

_ “Clothes off, Kiyoomi.” He ordered harshly, and Sakusa nodded. _

_ He moved his eyes away from the knight and focused fully on Akaashi who seemed closer and closer to the edge.  _

_ “Feel good, ‘Kaashi?” He asked, and Akaashi moaned, turning his face and dragging Bokuto in for a kiss. _

_ It was sloppy and a little bit too wet for Bokuto’s liking, but Akaashi’s mouth tasted sweet and addicting, and months later he still craved those kisses every chance he got.  _

_ Three tugs on Akaashi’s cock after, his whole body shook violently and if it wasn’t for Bokuto, he would have fallen down. There was cum on Bokuto’s hand, Akaashi’s stomach and on the carpet on the floor, but Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to care, scooping Akaashi up and placing him softly on the bed. _

_ Kiyoomi Sakusa sat there, naked and relaxed, following Bokuto’s every movement. _

_ “I would’ve treated you like that too if you weren’t such a fucking brat, Kiyoomi.” The prince said slowly, moving to hover over the curly-haired male. _

_ “I like it rough anyway” Sakusa shrugged. _

_ “Good, because you’re not taking anything more than my fingers tonight.” _

_ Turns out, Sakusa’s moans were just as sweet as Akaashi’s, even if at first he tried to keep himself quiet to not give Bokuto the satisfaction. His ass was red, and each one of them was sure the imprints of Bokuto’s hands were going to stay on his skin for days, but if Kiyoomi said he liked it rough, that was what Bokuto was going to give him.  _

_ He moved his fingers in Sakusa, avoiding his prostate for the past three minutes, making the taller male groan in frustration, tears spilling down his cheeks. _

_ “You’re an asshole, Bokuto” He hissed, desperately pushing his hips back onto Bokuto’s fingers.  _

_ “That asshole is getting you off right now so if you want to cum at all better take it and stop complaining.” The prince hissed, stretching his fingers inside, which earned him a sweet moan once again. _

_ It seemed to work like a spell because Sakusa indeed stopped complaining. He kneeled there, moaning and whining against the pillow, his thighs trembling under him as Bokuto fingered him, abusing his sweet spot when he felt like Kiyoomi deserved it.  _

_ Bokuto Koutarou was a prince yet he felt the biggest satisfaction having those two gorgeous people in his bed, naked and flushed prettily, calling out his name. _

✱✱✱

“You did what?” Kuroo’s quill broke from the force he pressed it on the paper. Bokuto shrugged, showing him where the new one was, feeding himself some grapes.

“Well, Miya and Hinata were busy saving your ass and I was stressed, so I had two very gorgeous people suck my dick in the seat you have your ass now, my dear friend.” Bokuto grinned devilishly at the way Kuroo cringed, taking out a new quill.

“Shit, now I need to rewrite it again. Fuck you, Bo.” The other prince rolled his eyes making Bokuto laugh loudly. 

“Should I get Akaashi to write it for you?” He raised one brow, and by the glare Kuroo sent him, he already knew the answer.

“I doubt I would be able to look Akaashi in the face knowing he had his lips stuffed from you little dick twenty minutes ago.” 

“Hey! My dick isn’t small! You can ask Kiyoomi about it!

“Shut the fuck up, Bo.”


End file.
